Bad Romance (SasuNaru)
by Teme Pedopilism Uchiha
Summary: Naruto yang sudah kehabisan akal dengan kebiasaan Sasuke yang semakin menjadi-jadi, apa hukuman yang akan dilakukan Naruto kepada Sasuke? SasuNaru!/YAOI/ONESHOOT/GORE INSIDE! BEWARE!


_**I want your horror**_

 _ **I want your design**_

 _ **'Cause you're a criminal**_

 _ **As long as your mine**_

 _ **I want your love**_

 _ **I want your Psycho**_

 _ **Your Vertigo stick**_

 _ **Want you in my rear window, baby you're sick**_ **.**

 _ **You know that I want you**_

 _ **And you know that I need you**_

 _ **I want a bad, a bad romance**_

 _ **I want your loving**_

 _ **And I want your revenge**_

 _ **You and me could write a bad romance**_

 _ **I want your loving**_

 _ **All your lovers' revenge**_

 _ **Caught in a bad romance**_

.

.

 _ **Sleb**_

"Akh! Hentikan, kumohon" ucap seorang pemuda tampan berkulit bersih pucat namun ada beberapa bercak darah di kulitnya, tinggi semampai, berpakaian compang-camping, dengan kedua tangan yang direntangkan, diikat dengan tali menggantung. Begitu juga dengan beberapa bagian tubuhnya dipenuhi piercing ring yang mengikat tali-tali gantung.

Dan seorang pemuda manis berkulit tan yang sedang memainkan sebuah pasak yang terbuat dari besi.

"Ahh..ini baru sepersekian bagian hatiku yang sakit akan dirimu, dan kau adalah 'makhluk berbentuk manusia' percobaan pertamaku, Uchiha Sasuke"

 _ **Jleb**_

"ARGH!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **Tittle : Bad Romance**

 **Genre : Crime, Sadist, Horor, Romance, Fantasy.**

 **Rate : M**

 **Cast :**

 **Uchiha Sasuke**

 **Uzumaki Naruto**

 **Kyuubi Kurama**

 **And the other cast inside**

 **Pairing : SasuNaru always**

 **Disclaimer : seluruh cast milik Masashi Sensei, saya hanya meminjam nama, NO PLAGIARISM, this story tell about sadist and masocist, children not allowed to read this story. FF ini di dedikasikan untuk #NighSunHalloween event**

 **.**

 **©Teme Pedopilism Uchiha**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Bad Romance**

.

.

.

Uzumaki Naruto, seorang lelaki manis berambut pirang, berkulit tan karamel, dan memiliki mata secerah langit, seorang mahasiswa dari universitas ternama di Konoha, ia memasuki jurusan sejarah, kenapa ia memilih sejarah? Karena ia sangat menyukai dunia mistik dan supranatural, bukankah di jaman pra sejarah, ilmu mistik, sihir, dan sesuatu yang berbau magis dan berhubungan dengan iblis telah ada?, terutama dirinya yang seorang indigo, yang mampu melihat makhluk tak kasat mata, bahkan ia pernah bersekolah di sekolah supranatural, dan pernah melakukan necromancy- atau sejenis membangkitkan mayat atau roh yang telah meninggal untuk mencari informasi.

Uchiha Sasuke, seorang lelaki berwajah tampan, dingin, dan stoic, berkulit alabaster pucat tanpa cacat sedikitpun, dengan rambut ravennya yang bagian berlakangnya melawan gravitasi, mahasiswa di universitas yang sama dengan Naruto, namun berbeda jurusan, ia berada di jurusan bisnis. Ia sangat pandai merangkai kata-kata manis yang mampu menjerat hati siapapun, namun ia mendapatkan julukan di kampus sebagai 'prince of playboy', ia memiliki banyak kekasih, dan bergonta-ganti setiap bulan, bahkan minggu, dan terkadang dalam hitungan hari pun bisa. Namun anehnya, semenjak bangku high school hingga sekarang, ia masih memiliki hubungan khusus atau mungkin lebih istimewa dengan Uzumaki Naruto. ya, mereka berdua adalah sepasang kekasih semenjak bangku high school. Dan telah hidup bersama dalam satu atap atau lebih tepatnya Naruto tinggal di apartemen mewah Sasuke selama 3 tahun terakhir walaupun terpaksa.

Dan seakan kebal dengan sikap Sasuke, Naruto santai-santai saja saat Sasuke memiliki kekasih baru, beberapa kali pula Naruto mencoba melepas hubungannya dengan Sasuke, namun Sasuke selalu menolaknya, dengan alasan tak ada yang bisa lepas dari jeratannya, selama bukan ia sendiri yang melakukannya, dan seluruh orang-orang yang menjadi kekasihnya, hanyalah rasa kasihan saja. What the- Naruto tak memiliki hari seluas samudra, Uchiha Sasuke.

Tak ayal, sering sekali Naruto mendapat cercaan, dan makian dari perempuan-perempuan yang menginginkan Sasuke, karena memang ia selalu berada di sebelah Sasuke, dan banyak pula yang beranggapan bahwa mereka berdua bersahabat. Namun apa jadinya bila Naruto hanya di cap anak aneh yang suka berbicara sendiri seperti anak autis atau gila, sedangkan mereka tak mengetahui, siapa Naruto sebenarnya.

Namun akhir-akhir ini, sepertinya kelakuan kekasihnya ini semakin menjadi-jadi, bukan hanya menerima mereka menjadi kekasihnya, namun mereka pernah tertangkap basah oleh Naruto sedang melakukan hal yang 'iya-iya' di apartemen Sasuke. Naruto hanya melihat malas, dengan tatapan kosong, sedikit demi sedikit menyingkir dari kehidupan Sasuke. Tapi sayang, Sasuke kembali menarik Naruto kepelukannya, sampai saat ini pun Naruto tak mengerti apa yang di inginkan Sasuke darinya, apakah di kehidupan yang dulu ia memiliki kesalahan yang fatal padanya, hingga Sasuke mempermainkan hatinya, air matanya telah kering, tatapannya tak secerah dulu, dan kehidupannya tak seindah dulu, saat ia masih belum mengerti arti kehidupan dunia yang keras. Dan sekarang, Uzumaki Naruto, hatinya telah menghitam, sehitam kelamnya malam, membuat dirinya tak dapat mengontrol akal dan pikirannya, membuatnya mencoba untuk mengembalikan Sasuke, dengan cara yang tidak biasa, karena berkali-kalipun ia mencoba mengembalikan Sasuke-nya dengan cara halus, ia tak pernah berhasil.

"Jadi, apa kau tahu bagaimana menyebalkannya Uchiha Sasuke, Kyuu?" tanya Naruto kepada temannya, yang bernama Kyuubi Kurama, seorang iblis yang selalu mengikutinya beberapa mingu terakhir ini, kemanapun ia pergi, yang sekarang adalah sahabat baiknya. Walaupun biasanya ia selalu tak memperlihatkan wujudnya kepada orang awam, namun sekarang ia menampakkan wujudnya berbentuk manusia dengan tinggi semampai, bermata tajam lengkap dengan rambut panjangnya yang sewarna dengan api, mengenakan pakaian setelan jas formal serba merah maroon dengan aksen berwana hitam di beberapa sudut jasnya, ia duduk di sebuah single sofa mewah berwarna merah darah, dengan kaki kanannya ia tumpukan di kaki kiri, dan jemari yang bertautan satu sama lain dia depan dada.

'Ya..dia sangat brengsek, dia patut disiksa, dibuang dan di campakkan begitu saja, mengapa dulu kau selalu memaafkannya Uzumaki Naruto?' desisnya menatap tajam Sasuke yang dipenuhi tali gantung di tubuhnya.

Naruto mengambil pisau bedah yang terjejer di meja stainless miliknya. Memainkannya sejenak, dan berjalan kearah Sasuke.

"Aku ingin merasakan, bagaimana sakitnya, dipermainkan berkali-kali, hingga rasanya ingin mati. Kau tahu, semakin banyak orang lain menyiksa hati, pikiran, dan fisik kita, akan semakin menyenangkan pembalasannya." Jawab Naruto, dan tersenyum misterius kearah Sasuke. Naruto menarik dagu Sasuke agar menatapnya, namun sayang, pandangan pria bermata onyx ini telah kosong.

"Kau tahu seberapa banyak kau menyakitiku,?" tanya Naruto yang hanya dibalas kerutan dahi dari Sasuke

"Ahh..ada satu pertanyaan yang selalu membuatku penasaran" Naruto memberi jedah

"Berapa besar cintamu padaku, Uchiha Sasuke?" Sasuke membulatkan kedua matanya, berpikir akan pertanyaan Naruto padanya.

"Seberapa besar, Uchiha Sasuke?" tanya Naruto sekali lagi

"Kurasa tak lebih besar dari dada kekasih-kekasih perempuanmu itu 'kan? Benar?" ujar Naruto kecewa, sembari mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu. Membuat Kyuubi yang melihatnya tersenyum geli.

Sasuke tercekat, tak ada satu kata pun yang lolos keluar di bibir tipisnya. Ia hanya mampu menatap wajah kecewa Naruto padanya, ia menyadari, sangat menyadari kesalahannya, seringnya ia mempermainkan perasaan pemuda pirang di hadapannya.

"Asal kau tahu, aku tak ingin menyiksamu seperti ini, tapi..kau benar-benar membuatku kecewa, sangat kecewa, semakin banyak kau memiliki kekasih baru, semakin banyak lubang tercipta di hatiku, dan sekarang, hatiku telah kosong, membusuk, menghitam, seperti luka kecil yang tak pernah diobati, semakin besar, semakin menjijikkan!"

"Kau mengatakan padaku jika kau sangat mencintaiku,tapi sepertinya kau selalu mengulangi semua kesalahanmu"

'Ternyata kau suka bermain ya Uzumaki Naruto' Kyuubi tersenyum kearah Naruto, ia berdiri dan berjalan menghampiri Naruto,

'Apa jadinya kalau kita membuatnya cemburu, hm?' Kyuubi menarik dagu Naruto, ia menunduk sedikit dan mendekatkan wajahnya kearah wajah Naruto, seperti hendak mencium bibir Naruto yang menggoda.

"Heh, aku tak mau membuat mainanku cemburu! Walaupun sebenarnya kau terlihat 100 kali lebih keren daripada kau dengan wujud aslimu, rubah" ujar Naruto, melepas pelan tangan Kyuubi di dagunya.

'Kau adalah master-ku, meski tak terikat dengan kontrak, walaupun aku sangat ingin memakan jiwamu, tapi kurasa, memilikimu akan beribu kali menyenangkan, kau memiliki cinta yang tulus, namun ada saja manusia bodoh yang tak menyadarinya' ucap Kyuubi menjilat bibirnya, dengan otaknya berimajinasi bagaimana rasa dari tubuh Naruto.

Sasuke mengepalkan kedua tangannya yang digantung, menatap tajam kearah sang iblis yang sedang menyeringai kearahnya, benar-benar menakutkan, dengan aura hitam menyelubungi tubuhnya. "Apa maumu hah?! Iblis!" Teriak Sasuke.

'Ooh..jadi sekarang kau sudah mulai bisa berbicara? Hm, Uchiha Sasuke?' Ujar Kyuubi mencengkeram dagu Sasuke dengan tatapan remeh.

"Ugh! Sial! Jangan remehkan aku 'iblis' brengsek" Desis Sasuke merasakan nyeri di dagunya, akibat cengkeraman Kyuubi . Kyuubi mendekatkan wajahnya tepat di sisi telinga Sasuke.

"Kau hanya makhluk rendahan, Uchiha Sasuke, sama seperti Uzumaki Naruto, tapi tentu saja ia berbeda, Naruto istimewa, karena ia dapat menarik makhluk sebangsa-ku untuk mendekatinya, dan mencoba memakannya, yang menyebalkan adalah, dia dilindungi oleh sebuah kekuatan yang tak dapat kami tembus sedikitpun, apa kau tahu sesuatu 'itu' Uchiha Sasuke?" bisik Kyuubi

"Kau hanya sebatas satan, dan kau bukan iblis murni, kau tahu itu" ujar Sasuke menatap remeh kearah Kyuubi .

"Sial! Siapa kau sebenarnya?!" Kyuubi berjalan mundur beberapa langkah kebelakang, menghindari Sasuke yang sedang menunduk

"Haha..HAHAHAHA makhluk rendahan sepertimu menantangku?! Mencoba mendapatkan milikku?!" tawa Sasuke menggema dengan wajahnya yang masih menunduk, terasa aura hitam pekat menguar dari belakang tubuh Sasuke yang terkoyak di beberapa bagian dengan darah yang mengucur di tubuhnya.

Naruto berjalan kearah sofa dan duduk tenang di sana, melihat sang kekasih yang mulai berubah, dengan mata merah menyala, ia menatap nyalang kearah Naruto.

"Sejak kapan kau berhubungan dengan makhluk itu?" desis Sasuke

"Baru beberapa minggu yang lalu, saat kau lupa untuk pulang kerumah, yang seharusnya kita merayakan halloween bersama yang lainnya" jawab Naruto santai sambil memainkan pisau bedah ditangannya.

"Berhenti membawa iblis kedalam rumah, Naruto"

"Baiklah.. tapi aku tak menjamin, jika mereka memaksaku" Naruto melempar pisau bedah di tangannya kearah Sasuke, dan tepat menancap di dada kiri Sasuke.

"Siapa kalian sebenarnya?!" bentak Kyuubi kepada Sasuke dengan sebelah tangannya mengeluarkan kobaran api.

"Pernah mendengar tentang iblis yang menikah dengan seorang vampire origin?" tanya Sasuke santai, sambil melepas paksa ikatan-ikatan di tubuhnya, dan membuat tubuhnya terkoyak diama-mana.

"Kurasa kau tahu itu" sambung Sasuke mencabut pisau yang menancap di dada kirinya

"Astaroth, dan vampire warlock, tidak mungkin! Bagaimana bisa!" Kyuubi bergerak waspada, karena yang ia ingat, vampire warlock yang memiliki anak dari hasil hubungannya dengan astaroth memiliki kemampuan yang tak bisa di tandingi, karena ia sadar dimana kedudukan sang iblis astaroth, dan bagaimana kekuatan sang warlock vampire murni itu, mereka bena-benar perpaduan sempurna, dan menghasilkan satu keturunan yang tak dapat dikalahkan oleh iblis manapun, kecuali sang pemberi inang. Astaroth sendiri. Dan ia sadar bahwa Naruto memiliki pelindung di tubuhnya, karena ia memiliki sang keturunan iblis murni itu di sekitarnya. Pantas saja ia tak dapat menembusnya.

"Ya, kami sempurna, sangat sempurna.. dan lelaki manis disana, adalah pendamping abadiku" tunjuk Sasuke kearah dimana Naruto duduk, kemudian berjalan santai kearah Kyuubi yang sudah mulai ketakutan.

"Pergilah, sebelum aku melenyapkanmu seperti debu" desis Sasuke, menatap tajam kearah Kyuubi .

"Sial!" dalam sekejap tubuh Kyuubi menghilang dan tersisa percikan-percikan api.

"Merepotkan" ucap Sasuke, dengan kembalinya warna bola matanya yang memerah tadi, dan luka-luka di tubuhnya juga menutup sempurna. Ia berbalik menatap kearah Naruto yang masih duduk santai.

"Bagaimana bisa kau berhubungan dengan iblis itu?"

"Tidak sengaja, saat aku berada di pesta halloween" jawab Naruto ketus, ia beranjak dari duduknya dan berjalan kearah kamarnya, sebelum ia sampai, sepasang tangan kekar berkulit alabaster dengan aroma yang sangat dikenal Naruto, menghentikan langkahnya.

"Kau masih marah padaku?" bisik Sasuke seduktif di telingan Naruto. membuat Naruto selalu merinding.

"Tentu saja! Kau menjamah perempuan-perempuan itu" marah Naruto

"Aku tak sudi memasuki perempuan-perempuan jalang itu, hanya kau yang akan mendapatkannya, dan asal kau tahu, aku tak pernah mengumbar 'milikku' selama beratus-ratus tahun sebelum aku bersama dirimu, dan hanya bersamamu aku melakukannya, dan selamanya akan begitu" bantah Sasuke, mulai mengecup perpotongan leher Naruto.

"Pendusta! Kau memang pintar merangkai kata-kata manis, yang membuatku selalu memaafkanmu, dasar vampire menyebalkan!" ingin rasanya ia menjitak kepala sang vampire yang memeluknya ini. Jika ia tak ingat status sang vampire saat ini yang seorang pemimpin klan vampire terkuat di dunia.

"Kau tak akan sanggup," Sasuke menjilat cuping Naruto membuat Naruto hampir saja meloloskan desahan di bibir plumnya

"Menyingkir, aku ingin tidur" Naruto mencoba melepaskan pelukan Sasuke, yang malah membuat pelukannya mengerat

"Aku suka tubuh hangatmu, aku menyukai apa yang kau miliki di tubuhmu ini dan itu menjadi alasan kenapa aku membuat pelindung untukmu, agar para iblis sialan itu tak menyentuhmu," Sasuke menghirup aroma tubuh Naruto dalam, amis darah bercampur citrus yang memabukkan.

"Overprotektif seperti biasa! Tidak ada jatah makan malam untukmu!" rajuk Naruto, mencoba melepaskan pelukan Sasuke.

"Hm, kita lihat saja nanti" Sasuke menggendong Naruto bridal, dan masuk kedalam kamar luas milik Sasuke dan Naruto. membaringkan tubuh Naruto di ranjang king size mereka dan menindihnya.

"Jangan macam-macam, karena aku masih marah padamu!" rajuk Naruto lagi, mendorong dada Sasuke.

"Baiklah, tapi jangan harap selamat untuk besok" Sasuke menyingkir dari atas tubuh Naruto dan merebahkan tubuhnya disamping Naruto.

"Selamat malam" Sasuke mengecup lembut kening Naruto.

"Tetaplah disampingku" ujar Naruto sembari menutup perlahan matanya

"Tentu saja, selama yang kau inginkan" Sasuke menelusupkan jemari kirinya di antara jemari milik Naruto yang di jari manisnya tersemat rapi sebuah cincin perak bermata sapphire, sama seperti warna mata Naruto yang seindah langit itu, menggengamnya erat, perlahan muncul sebuah benda perak yang melingkar di jari manis Sasuke, sama seperti milik Naruto. ketika semua orang mengatakan bahwa vampire sangat anti dengan perak, tapi tidak untuk Sasuke, dia tak dapat dibunuh dengan benda-benda seperti perak, pasak, ataupun rosary, maupun air suci, masih ingat bukan bahwa dia adalah gabungan antara iblis dengan vampire, memiliki rupa yang tampan, meminum darah sebagai asupan makanannya seperti vampire kebanyakan, namun ketahanan tubuhnya seperti iblis yang ditembus dengan apapun tak akan mati kecuali jika memang ia menginkan untuk mati, hanya dirinya sendiri lah yang tahu bagaimana caranya bunuh diri. Dan mungkin akan ia lakukan saat Naruto tak berada di sisinya lagi.

Sasuke menopang dagunya dengan sebelah tangannya sembari menatap Naruto yang sudah tertidur pulas, sangat tenang dan polos, itulah saat dimana menjadi pemandangan favorit Sasuke, karena dapat melihat wajah Naruto yang berbeda ketika ia telah bangun.

Ia menolehkan pandangannya kearah tembok yang berada tepat menghadap ranjangnya, sebuah lukisan berbingkai yang hampir memenuhi seluruh dinding lebar itu, lukisan bergambar dirinya dengan Naruto yang sedang berdiri di sebuah altar kerajaan, mengenakan pakaian khas kerajaan British Empire, dengan Sasuke yang mengenakan warna merah dengan beberapa sisi berwana emas lengkap dengan pedang yang tersampir di pinggangnya terlihat gagah dan tampan, dan Naruto yang mengenakan warna putih dengan beberapa garis biru, sebelah tangannya yang mengapit lengan Sasuke. Sasuke tersenyum mengingat peringatan penting dirinya dengan sang pemuda yang tengah tidur di sisinya ini. Mungkin ini saatnya untuk berubah menjadi tak peduli dengan sekitar, dan hanya peduli dengan Naruto-nya saja, batin Sasuke, karena ia telah berkali-kali membuat pasangan abadinya kecewa padanya, ia tahu Naruto berkali-kali ingin lepas dari kendalinya, namun, dengan mudahnya kembali lagi padanya, terkadang ia berpikir, sikapnya sangat keterlaluan kepada Naruto.

Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya kearah Naruto, dan mengecup pelipis Naruto. "Maafkan aku, aku mencintaimu, your highness" bisik Sasuke

"Aku juga, sangat mencintaimu, my lord" Naruto berbalik dan memeluk erat Sasuke, dengan kepalanya yang ia sandarkan di dada Sasuke, ia dapat mendengar samar detak jantung Sasuke, walaupun banyak orang dan buku mengatakan vampire tak memiliki jantung, tapi Naruto percaya Sasuke berbeda.

"Aku tahu" gumam Sasuke, membalas pelukan Naruto.

.

.

.

END-


End file.
